


Sammy's Life (A Total Drama Fanfiction)

by Gremmigrems



Category: Total Drama, Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremmigrems/pseuds/Gremmigrems
Summary: Total Drama Pahkitew Island has concluded. Sammy is still being bullied by her twin sister Amy. Will Sammy's second year of high school be a disaster?





	1. Blasted Away

 When Chris McClean said "And to be fair, maybe Samey should come out first this time!" I was feeling all sorts of emotions. First, I was happy to be off this show, away from Chris. Also very sad, knowing I didn't win the prize and my only friend, Jasmine told me she lives all the way in Australia. Finally, very angry that my twin sister Amy ruined my chances of winning and now we were both going home. Chris pressed the button, and Amy and I blasted out of the canon. We were screaming as we were falling from the sky. We landed on the football field at our school. I was relieved, and so was Amy. Then, we started walking home.

"Samey," Amy said through panting "I think we can agree on one thing, that experience was terrible."   
"Yeah," I replied as we approached our house. Our Mom was outside the front door, waving to us. Amy pushed me aside and ran to give her a big hug. I soon followed and joined the group hug.  
"Girls, I missed you so much!" Mom said through tears of joy.  
"We missed you too." Amy and I replied in unison.  
We walked inside and I started to walk up the stairs to my room. Then Mom stopped me and asked , "Sammy, aren't you going to tell me about your time on the show?"  
"Umm.. I'm okay" I replied continuing to walk upstairs.


	2. Welcome to My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy shares information about her life.

If you haven't known already, My name is Samantha McAuley. But I prefer to be called Sammy. I have a twin sister named Amy, and because she was born 17 minutes before me, she's the older twin and feels like she's the better, more beautiful and talented sister. She calls me "Samey" because I'm the second twin, the lesser her. Sadly the name has been sticking to me ever since 2nd grade. Amy and I live with our Mom and Dad. Dad works on weekday afternoons so he wasn't home when Amy and I came back. I now have two friends, that I met on Total Drama; Jasmine and Shawn.  
Now that I'm home, I kept watching Total Drama so I could root for Jasmine or Shawn to win because they were the only contestants that were nice to me. I'm convinced my other teammates hated me. Max said I reeked of failure when I was posing as Amy, Rodney said that Amy picks better berries than me, Topher said I was a weirdo, Scarlett was comforting Amy after I tried to stand up to myself. Even Sugar said I was worthless and she wasn't on my team! After a couple days, Shawn was crowned the winner and he and Jasmine became a couple! I'm so happy for them!


	3. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school year starts.

_2 months later..._

"SAMEY!" Amy yelled in my ear as I woke up, "WE HAVE TO GET READY FOR THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

"Okay," i sighed, "I'm awake" I hopped out of bed as she left my room to get ready. I got dressed, ate breakfast and said goodbye to Mom and walked to the bus stop with Amy.

"Samey," Amy said, "You are definitely not sitting next to me on the bus" I let out a sigh of relief as the bus arrived. I was so excited; it's going to be a brand new year.

  Before Amy went on the bus, she threw her backpack at me, saying, "Samey, my shoulders hurt. Carry my backpack for me!"   
         I sighed as I got in the bus. Right away, I saw a purple haired girl typing on her phone, and a read headed boy with glasses. One boy caught my eye; his hair was dirty blonde and swept up, teal eyes and shirt. The moment I saw him, I knew it was Topher.   
   He looked up at me and said, "Sammy, wanna sit next to me?" I couldn't believe what I just heard. Topher? The guy who didn't care about others besides Chris McClean and himself? And he called me by my real name?  
      "Umm," I winced, "Okay"

I sat down next to Topher and said "It's nice to see you again,"  
"It's nice to see you too Sammy" he replied. We both stared blankly at each other until he asked, "So, how's life?"  
"Well, Amy's still treating me like garbage and I'm convinced my Dad hates me, my mom loves me though," I replied.  
"Why do you think your dad hates you?" Topher asked.  
"It just seems like he treats Amy better than me, and thinks that I'm not going to be as talented and beautiful as she is." I answered sadly.  
    "Sammy," Topher said, "You and Amy are identical twins, you're both beautiful!"  
     "Really?"  
     "Really."  
      _Oh my gosh,_ I thought to myself,  _I have a friend!_

      After a couple stops, the bus finally arrived at school. Everyone got out of his or her seat and walked outside.  
       As I got out, Amy said, "Okay Samey, you can give me back my backpack, you don't wanna make your arms too tired to carry more stuff for me today!"  
      I replied, "If we're in the same classes."  
      "Well, let's hope we are."  
      "Hey Sammy!" Topher shouted," Wanna walk in with me?"  
       "Sure!" I answered back.  
       When we got into the school, I heard someone yell,"  _OMG, they were on Total Drama! I bet they're a couple, go Sampher!"_  
The yells were coming from the purple haired girl from the bus, I walked up to her and said, "Topher and I are just friends, mind your own business please."  
        "Oh sorry," she replied, "it's just what I do on my gossip blog! My name's Sierra by the way!"   
          "Sierra," I said, "I don't think spreading rumors is the right thing to do."  
          "But I like to do it!" She snapped.  
          "Umm, Bye!" I said as I ran to class.

  When I walked into my first class, I was so happy to not see Amy in the classroom. The teacher looked at me and said, "Are you Samantha McAuley?"  
        "Yes, I am," I answered, "But I like to be called Sammy."  
      "Okay Sammy, you can sit next to Gwen." She pointed to the black haired girl with blue highlights. She was paler and wore black clothes.   
      I walked to the back and sat down. "Hello?" I asked her.  
      "Hey," she replied "You're Sammy from TDPI right?"  
       "Yes."   
        " I watched you on there, I feel really bad for you. Since your sister is so mean to you."  
          "Yeah, my sister doesn't treat me well."  
         "I was on Total drama Island, Action, World Tour, and All Stars. In all of those seasons I was put on the same team as mean girl Heather."  
        "I have it worse than you though, Amy is my sister! I'm with her every single day!"   
       I shouted that and the teacher told me to be quiet. Before class began, Gwen whispered to me,"Meet me at lunch today, There's some people I want you to meet."  
      "Okay, I'll see you then."

 Lunch started after 3rd period. As I was walked into the cafeteria, a black haired girl with a red crop top approached me and said, "Samey, I've heard all about you."  
      "What are you talking about?" I asked.  
       "I know you were on Total Drama and how you cheated to stay in the game. Because I'm friends with your sister!"  
       "What! Who are you?"  
        "I'm Heather Williams, and I see you made friends with Gothball Gwen."  
       "You're Heather? As in Queen of Mean Heather?"  
       "Yup! Amy, Taylor and I are gonna ruin your life!"  
      I knew who Taylor was, the mean girl from the Ridonculous Race. She and Amy then walked to Heather. Taylor said, "Amy, is this your ugly sister Samey? She's more ugly in real life."  
  "Yes Taylor," Amy replied, "That's Samey,"  
   "Umm," I winced "I have to go see Gwen."  
      "Oh no You're not!" Heather yelled as she took a girl's soup and spilled it on me. I slipped on the ground and let out a yell. As I fell, I saw everyone stare and start laughing at me. Sierra was nearby taking a picture of me. Amy and the mean girls walked away as I started to cry. I've never been this humiliated in public like this. Then, I saw some people standing near me. 

"Sammy!" A girl with red hair with pigtails yelled, "Sammy are you okay?"  
"No," I said through tears.   
"It's okay," A short boy with a dark complexion wearing glasses said, " We're here."  
With them was a pale girl with long blonde hair, a tan boy with spiky dark hair, Gwen, and Topher. The redhead knelt down and had a tissue in her hand, she cleaned my face and wiped my tears. She then gave me a hug. "My name's Zoey, Cameron is the boy wearing glasses, Mike is my boyfriend, Dawn is the girl with blonde hair, And it seems you already know Gwen and Topher."   
"We're here for you, Sammy." Mike said.  
"You don't deserve the cruelty those girls give you." Dawn added.  
           "Amy and her friends are not gonna get in your way." Gwen said.  
           "They'll get what's coming for them soon enough." Topher added.  
            I was shocked, I've never had this many people be so nice to me!


End file.
